The Things That You've Done
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: Just like that he wanted me to get rid of her. Just like that I was expected to basically take a life. There's no way anyone would stoop as low as to take a persocom out of someone else's garbage. If I put her out there she'd have no chance. That'd be the end for her. She was a Persocom like me, I couldn't do it. "I'll come back for you, I promise."


**The Things That You've Done**

**Howdy Chobits fans! Uploading my first ever Chobits story today and feeling awesome! Anyway, I'm not sure I could entirely explain the story in the summary so here goes: Hideki found Chi in the trash where she had indeed been thrown out by her owner, however a Persocom maid fell in love with her and wanted to keep her but when she came back out to reclaim her, Chi was gone. Will the two ever be reunited? And even if they are, what will become of it? Okay so enjoy, and please read and review if you have the time! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx (www . charlotte - wilson . net)**

Chapter One - Just Like That

"Ugh... Looks like this one's no good. Yomi, put her in the trash."

Just like that he wanted me to get rid of her. Just like that I was expected to basically take a life. There's no way anyone would stoop as low as to take a persocom out of someone else's garbage. If I put her out there she'd have no chance. That'd be the end for her. She was so cute and sweet looking, with the biggest eyes I'd ever seen - sincere golden orbs that sat perfectly on her face. In fact, she was the most beautiful persocom I'd ever seen, and having worked for the master for many years now, I'd seen a fair few of my people. Besides, she was a Chobits like me - practically human. I couldn't do it.

"Master I can't do this." I spoke forcefully, trying to sound more sure than I was.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Yomi, just do it. Honestly this isn't like you." He turned back to his work.

I picked up the girl effortlessly, marvelling at how light she was. "Oh yeah," I heard the master call as I vacated the room. "I forgot to turn her off. Power down before you dump her, yeah?"

It was only then that I noticed she was indeed on. She looked into my eyes with her own captivating ones. No, I couldn't trash her. I carried her outside and waited until we were out of earshot to speak.

"Hello Miss Persocom. My name's Yomi."

"Chi." she responded. Her voice was so innocent and pure.

"Chi?" I questioned, "Is that your name?"

"Chi." she repeated.

"Oh I see, this must be why he got rid of you." I realised. "What a ridiculous thing to do, this is easily fixed. Do you have your learning data? I guess you don't know, do you?"

"Chi?"

I put a hand under my chin in thought. Well, I guessed I would have to try and teach her something to find out. I jabbed a thumb towards myself. "Yomi." I instructed.

She pointed at me in turn. "Y-Yomi..." she stated nervously.

"Good!" I praised and she smiled. She really was very cute. She pulled at the hem of my dress curiously. It was then that I noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes herself. "Oh... Clothes. I cant really do anything about that right now."

"Yomi?" a shout came from inside.

"Oh no." I thought about what to do before coming to the conclusion that I couldn't leave her. Then suddenly I had it! I would take care of her, housing her temporarily in the master's greenhouse. Then, once I had taught her everything she'd need to know, I could introduce her as a new Persocom maid! "Okay, don't worry!" I told her, "I'm going to come back for you. I just need to leave you here for a moment." I remembered the bandages in my pocket and quickly wrapped her breasts and lower regions in them. "I promise I'll be back."

"Chi." she said once more.

"I'm going to have to turn you off now."

"Chi."

I hugged her to my chest fondly, before slipping a hand between her legs and squeezing her genitals gently. The lids of her eyes snapped shut slowly and I felt her power down. I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her lips alone were practically enough to make my circuits fry but I kept it together long enough to lay her down on the black bags, careful not to hit her head on the wall. "See you soon 'Chi'." I promised and walked back inside.

"Jeez that took you a long time." the master greeted me.

"Sorry Master." I replied absentmindedly; my thoughts were with my precious Chi and whether she'd be alright when I came back.  
Half an hour later I was able to return and eagerly awaited turning her on and teaching her everything I knew. However, when I got back she was gone. Just like that. The only reminder of her presence, a discarded data disc. Gone, just like that.


End file.
